Satan Gaul
(Midfielder) |number = 9 |team = Shining Satans (captain) |seiyuu = Kishio Daisuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 005 (Orion)}}Satan Gaul (サタン・ゴール, Satan Gōru) is a midfielder and captain for Shining Satans. Appearance Despite his multiple personalities, Satan has always a regular build, pale skin and teal eyes. He has shoulder-length hair that is always has two shades of color, with one lighter at the front and the darker one at the back. With his neck-angled-to-the-left personality, Satan has spiky and messy orange-fluo hair. When his neck-angled-to-the-right, his haircut is more raised-down and it's with yellow-orange tone. When his neck is straight, he has red hair and the haircut is even more spikier than his first haircut and his eyes are round and bigger with gray sclera and sharp eyebrows. Personality Satan has multiple personalities, but has constant traits of playing around and messing with the opponent's mind. His neck-angled-to-the-left personality seems to be more aggressive than his neck-angled-to-the-right personality, where he seems to be more calm. It's noticeable by the tone of his voice changing. His neck-angled-straight personality is way more unstable and looks much more aggressive. He also has a very peculiar laugh. Plot His team played against Inazuma Japan during the Football Frontier International tournament. The match started and Satan stated that they will crush Inazuma Japan with their plays, wondering how Zhao Jinyun would counter their strategy. He quickly scored the first goal with Time Trance since he easily broke through Endou Mamoru's Fuujin Raijin. After the kick-off, Satan got the ball again and advanced through Japan's field. Fubuki Shirou approached him and he tried to use some sort of hypnosis but Kira Hiroto blocked his view which allowed Fubuki to use Ice Ground to steal the ball from Satan. Shining Satans quickly stole the ball back from Haizaki Ryouhei with Invisible and Satan proceeded to score the second goal with Time Trance. Inazuma Japan continued to struggle with Shining Satans' plays but with the help of Raimon Natsumi, they were able to dodge their hypnosis. After Kidou Yuuto scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan with Overhead Penguin, Satan moved his neck and changed his appearance. Easily passing Japan's players by blinding them with mirrors, Satan once again scored a goal for his team with Shining Satans. Before the first half ended, Satan changed the angle of his neck, giving him another appearance, and said that they were going to gather all their strengths and sent them to hell. The second half started and Satan's appearance had changed back, passing to Sar Gatanas as well. He then runned beside Ichihoshi Mitsuru and talked with him about not letting his teammates get away with what they were doing, changing appearance once again and revealing his orion mark on his neck. Satan approached Japan's goal and he managed to score another goal for his team, making the score 1-4. Sometime later, Satan looked at his coach and said that it was time to bring out Luci Fanos, shooting the ball outside the field. He ordered Luci to crush Japan's players and was surprised that Sakanoue Noboru wanted to continue after being cut by Luci. Australia made another quick substitution and having changed appearance once again, Satan approached Japan's goal again used Time Trance. However, this time Endou was able to stop it with Fuujin Raijin Ghost and Japan quickly managed to tie the score 4-4 after being motivated when they saw Endou being able to stop Time Trance. Changing appearance one more time, Satan picked up the loose ball and used Time Trance but wasn't able to score since Endou stopped it with Fuujin Raijin Ghost. At the end of the match, Australia got a thrown in and Satan wanted to get the ball but he was pushed away by Kidou who then passed the ball to Haizaki and Hiroto. The duo used Penguin The God & Devil which broke through Pazuzu Zaham's Taiyou no Guillotine, making the score 5-4, and with that, the match ended with Shining Satans' defeat. Hissatsu Anime * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * Gallery Satan Gaul's second face.png|Satan's second face. Satan Gaul third face.png|Satan's third face. Satan Gaul's Orion mark.png|Satan's Orion mark. Satan Gaul Headshot.png|Satan's headshot. EL04-13.png|Satan's Eleven License. EP-04-026.png|EP-04-026. EP-04-046.png|EP-04-046. DB02-28.png|DB02-28. DB02-60.png|DB02-60. DB04-28.png|DB04-28. AS02-44.png|AS02-44. AS03-65.png|AS03-65. Trivia *By changing the angle of his neck, Satan is able to change his hair color and personality. *Satan's three faces are a reference to the divine comedy wherein Satan has three faces. *He is the first character to score a hat trick (also an additional point, totaling 4) in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. *Prior episode 8 the opening Butai wa Dekkai Hou ga Ii! reported a different and incorrect appearance of Satan's second face - a sort of a mixture between the facial features and hair of the first form and the colors of the second one. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Captains Category:Disciples of Orion